Seconde chance ?
by MayaDittyMaeTomlinstone
Summary: On sait bien que Kol Mikaelson est un vampire sanguinaire et sans coeur, mais si une seconde chance d'être meilleur se présentait à lui et Bonnie en faisait aussi partie ? Rated T pour l'instant. Kennett, Stebekah, Klaroline & Elejah. ON HIATUS
1. Première partie

**Whoop whoop je viens de voir le 4x12 et je suis super émotionnelle en ce moment ma mère m'a même demandé si j'allais bien, puis je lui ait répondu que non parce que Kolichou est mort et elle m'a tchippé (award de la meilleure mère de l'année ^^) Non mais sérieux genre un nouveau vampire comme Elena et un nouveau chasseur comme Jeremy on put tuer Kol l'originel, j'insiste bien sur ORIGINEL, je sais que tout est possible dans cette série ,mais faut quand même pas prendre les gens pour des cons! Enfin bref j'ai pondu quelques lignes (j'ai pas compté, je suis tellement triste tout de suite que j'en ai pas eu l'envie) parce que je trouve vraiment que tuer Kol était vraiment stupide et que Bonnie et lui finiront ensemble, oui je sais il est mort mais si Silas revient à la vie il pourra ramener Kol aussi nana ? Fin bref j'arrête de papoter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! KENNETT FTW ! ( Je posterais aussi cette fic en anglais donc si vous comprenez mieux cette langue, attendez juste un peu :) **

**Pis enfin tout le tralala habituel : je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries (bah non sinon Kol serait toujours vivant), je ne possède que mes personnages inventés. **

**Couples de cette fiction : Kennett, Klaroline, Elejah & Stebekah ! **

**Chanson utilisé dans ce chapitre : Lego House de Ed Sheeran. **

**Seconde Chance :**

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_and build a lego house_  
_when things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_  
_there's one thing on my mind_  
_It's all for you_

C'est le soir, la forêt de Mystic Falls est silencieuse, seule le bruit de la nature vient déranger cette tranquillité. Un jeune homme marche depuis des heures dans cette forêt sans vraiment savoir où il va, il a juste besoin de réfléchir, de penser loin de tous ces idiots qui constituent le Scooby Gang. Il ne veut pas mourir et puis d'ailleurs cela fait très peu de temps qu'il est sortit de son cercueil, ce foutu cercueil ! pense t-il en maudissant son frère Klaus pour l'y avoir mit et enfermer aussi longtemps, cent ans pour être exacte. Vous l'aurez compris ce jeune homme pensif c'est Kol oui Kol Mikaelson. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas entendu un petit coeur battre jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une petite chose bouger, immédiatement ses sens de vampire lui font se rapprocher de sa prochaine victime à une vitesse surnaturel, mais lorsqu'ils découvrent sa proie, les yeux de Kol s'arrondissent ne comprenant rien à ce que cet humain fait là. Cet humain, c'est un bébé, il tient très maladroitement sur ses pieds ,mais il était clair qu'il devait au moins avoir un an. Le vampire est tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublie momentanément l'odeur du sang de l'enfant et reste là pendant plusieurs longues minutes à le fixer ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Alors, il décide simplement de le laisser là, après tout qu'était-il censé faire avec ? Mais au moment même où il tourne le dos au mioche, celui-ci se met à brailler, tellement fort que Kol en a mal aux oreilles. Il se retourne alors soudainement vers le bambin en laissant apparaitre sa vrai nature, son vrai visage : celui d'un vampire assoiffé de sang. Mais le marmot ferme brusquement sa petite bouche et se met a détaillé l'originel de ses petits yeux verts, puis il tend les bras vers Kol. Le vampire n'y comprend rien, les bébés ça jamais été mon truc donc comment est-ce que je dois savoir ce que veut ce gosse ?! se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Perdant sa patience le bambin avance de petits pas maladroits vers Kol et entoure la jambe droite du vampire de ses tout petits bras potelés. Le Mikaelson pense immédiatement à le décrocher de sa jambe en l'envoyant valsé contre un arbre ,mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne fait pas. Alors, il s'abaisse vers l'enfant pour l'attraper et le laisser dans la forêt, mais aussitôt qu'il a ses bras autour de la taille du bébé celui-ci l'agrippe et se colle à Kol une fois que celui le tient en fasse de lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ce gosse ?! se dit-il une nouvelle fois en restant là incrédule avec le mioche qui s'est collé contre sa poitrine et qui a l'air bien à l'aise à cet endroit. L'originel voit ensuite que l'enfant a été mis là avec un petit sac et une enveloppe qu'y est scotché, il l'a prend immédiatement et l'a lit.

_«Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que vous avez trouvé mon petit Milo, il a un ans et demi et c'est le plus mignon de tous les bébés malheureusement je ne peux pas le garder et préférais qu'il soit en sécurité donc je vous le laisse, qui que vous soyez je vous remercie infiniment du fond de coeur de prendre Amos, j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera heureux avec vous et qu'il aura un bien meilleur parent que moi. Je n'ai pas pu être une bonne mère pour lui et je pense qu'il ne mérite pas cela, alors je laisse la chance à quelqu'un d'autre._

_Encore merci »_

- Et c'est tout ?! s'exclame Kol à voix haute, elle lâche un gosse ici et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ?!

Un petit gloussement attire l'attention de vampire qui tourne le regard vers le petit bambin dans ses bras qu'il le regarde d'un regard amusé. Puis les sourcils de Kol se froncent à nouveau en remarquant que le sang du bébé n'a pas la même odeur que celui d'un humain, loup-garou ? pense Kol immédiatement avant de tout de suite oublier cette idée parce que le sang de loup-garou le rebute énormément, l'odeur le dégoûte plus que tout alors que celle de l'enfant sent encore plus mauvais. Le gosse blablate quelque chose d'incompréhensible avec le sourire sur les lèvres puis approche sa minuscule mains vers le menton de Kol d'une main décidée, puis rit une fois que c'est fait._ Il se fout de moi le gosse, là ?!_ s'insurge Kol en sentant la colère monter en lui, mais le bébé n'a pas peur au lieu de ça il lui lance un grand sourire, d'une tendresse qui ferait fondre le coeur de l'originel si celui-ci marchait toujours. Alors, Kol décide de l'embarquer avec lui sans vraiment réfléchir au fait qu'il ne sait pas du tout quoi faire avec l'enfant.

- Bon Milo, sache que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire de toi ,mais pour l'instant je te garde. Dit-il en se mettant en route, le regard rivé sur le petit bébé aux yeux verts.

Lilo se rebelote contre le torse du vampire en guise de réponse.

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_  
_and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Jamais au grand jamais, Rebekah Mikaelson n'aurait pu s'imaginer voir son frère Kol débarquer dans le manoir avec un bébé dans les bras, mais pourtant c'était ce qu'il venait de se passer. En un instant elle s'est retrouvée en face de Kol, lui bloquant l'accès aux escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

- Bouge Bekkah, ordonne Kol d'une voix lassée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ce bébé ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Donne le moi ! dit-elle d'une voix déterminée.

- Hors de question ! répond t-il tout aussi déterminé, bouge de mon chemin je te dis !

Le volume des voix des deux originels qui montaient de plus en plus fit peur au bébé qui se mit à pleurer très fort à chaude larme en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du coup de Kol, celui-ci jeta un regard noir à sa soeur avant de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Klaus arriver. _Manquait plus que lui !_ maudit-il à nouveau.

- C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?! s'exclame-t-il avant de s'approcher de ses frère et soeur.  
- Kol a débarqué ici avec un bébé et ne veux rien me dire, il l'a surement volé d'ailleurs !

- Tu n'as quand même pas fait un truc pareil ?! demande Klaus, les yeux ronds.

- Mais non, pourquoi irais-je voler un gamin ?! réplique Kol en essayant de ne pas trop hausser la voix pour que le bébé ne se met pas à brailler.

Il n'attend pas de réponse de leurs parts et montes les escaliers après avoir jeté un regard mauvais de ses yeux marrons à Rebekah qui fulmine de ne rien savoir sur la situation. Kol pense enfin être au calme en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre ,mais change bien vite d'avis en voyant Elijah qui l'attendait. Un éclair de curiosité traverse brièvement les yeux de l'ainé des Mikaelson avant qu'il ne fasse en pas en direction du bébé, mais Kol lui jette un regard d'avertissement qui veut clairement dire, _Ne t'avise pas de faire un pas de plus !_

- Qui est cet enfant ? demande Elijah d'une voix très calme, comme s'il appréhendait la réponse de son frère.

- Milo, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, sa mère est partie en l'y laissant.

- Ah, quel dommage et que vas-tu en faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien, cela ne fait même pas deux heures que je l'ai trouvé !

- Et alors, tu compte le garder sans savoir ce que tu vas faire de lui pendant combien de temps encore ?!

- Je n'en sais rien. Répète Kol, devenant irrité par l'interrogatoire d'Elijah. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant ?!

- Oui, on en parlera demain. Annonce t-il après un long moment.

Elijah quitte la chambre en regardant longuement le petit bambin dans les bras de son frère, _quel malheur pour cet enfant, il ne savait pas dans quelle famille il venait de tomber !_ pensa l'ainé des originel avant de refermer la porte, laissant Kol et l'enfant seul. Mais à peine Kol a eu le temps de se poser ses affaires que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant apparaître une dame d'origine Latino-Américaine qui a l'air d'être dans sa trentaine. Elle s'avance d'un pas timide vers l'originel pour prendre le bébé qui l'a regarde d'un regard curieux et hésitant, il veut rester dans les bras de Kol.

- Elle s'appelle Rosa, elle est sous compulsion et elle t'aideras avec l'enfant ! dit Klaus, depuis sa chambre.

Le vampire donne finalement le bébé à la femme et se surprit en sentant qu'il le fait à contre coeur, mais ne le fait pas paraître La jalousie le gagne instantanément en voyant l'aise que Rosa a avec l'enfant, elle ouvre le sac et en sort des linguettes et une couche puis change le bébé comme si elle avait toujours fait ça, elle le pose ensuite au centre du lit en mettant des oreillers du côté gauche pour empêcher qu'il ne tombe et se retourne vers Kol d'un regard insistant.

- Quoi ? demande t-il agacé.

- Il faut que vous vous mettiez de l'autre côté pour qu'il ne tombe pas et puis il faudra qu'on aille acheter un berceau, une table pour le changer, un siège auto, des biberons, des tétines ...

- Wow ça a besoin d'autant de choses un gosse ?!

- Oui, sans oublier qu'il faudra que vous lui donneriez le biberon toutes les deux heures.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire ça ?!

- Non Monsieur Klaus m'a dit vous laisser le faire. Répondit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Monsieur Klaus ? Non mais je rêve !

- J'ai entendu ! cria Klaus du salon.

Kol leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner son attention sur le bébé qui s'était maintenant assis et observait chacun des coins de la chambre avec fascination avant de retourner son regard sur le vampire et de lever les bras vers lui avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne vais pas te porter, faut que tu dormes maintenant. Dit-il en essayant de trouver quel ton employer.

Mais le jeune Milo n'en fit rien et resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce que Kol soupire avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de mettre le bambin à côté de lui, le bébé s'endorme presque aussitôt ,mais Kol lui, ne dormit pas de la nuit.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ?_

**Voilà le premier chapitre est fini, qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez moi pleins de reviews j'adore les lire ! Dans le prochain chapitre Bonnie apparaîtra et vous aurez enfin du Kennett! Puis sachez que cette fiction ne comportera pas beaucoup de chapitre (du genre 20-30) donc j'essayerais du mieux que je peux pour faire des longs chapitre qui seront posté au moins une fois par semaine. Fin bref je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée ! **


	2. Seconde partie

**Shame on me pour ne pas avoir updater aussi régulièrement que je l'aurais dut mais en même temps j'avais mes examens blanc donc ils fallait bien que je révise hein !Haaaan vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir c'est super gentil 3 Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Si vous voulez savoir non je ne me suis pas remise de la mort de Kol et puis je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre que cette série tue des personnages au merveilleux potentiel ! Je pense aussi que Julie Plec doit vraiment détester les fan de Bonnie parce que tuer Kol puis Jeremy, franchement ?! C'était bas. Et puis je viens de voir que Nate Buzolic (l'acteur qui joue Kol) a 29 ans et j'étais du genre " OH mais c'est pas vrai, il les fait pas du tout!" et puis je me suis dit que je ne verrais plus son magnifique visage sur mon écran et mon moral est retomber dans mes chaussettes ! Mais Kat Graham a dit que Bonnie et Kol auront beaucoup de scènes dans la saison 4 donc je croise les doigts pour que Kol revienne :) Fin bref : bonne lecture !**

**Chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre : Lights de Ellie Goulding**

_Chapitre 02 _

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_  
_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_  
_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_  
_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine It when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

Enfin presque...il avait commencé à s'endormir lorsqu'une série de pleurs se fit retentir, réveillant tous les vampires de la maison, soit pratiquement tous les habitants de la maison. Kol grogna avant de passer une main furtivement dans ses cheveux ce qui les mis en bataille, puis prit Milo dans ses bras en se balançant légèrement pour le calmer. Oui, il avait été sur internet pour trouver des astuces parce que tout ce que Rosa lui avait dit lui avait vraiment foutu la trouille ! Au bout de quelques minutes le petit Milo arrêta de pleurer et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire avant de sucer son pouce. Rosa débarqua soudainement dans la chambre tout apprêtée avant de dire qu'il était temps d'aller acheter tout ce dont Milo avait besoin, puis referma la porte et parti aussi vite. Mais à peine étaient-ils prêts que Kol entendit la voix d'Elijah l'appelé de la cuisine, l'originel soupira avant de s'y rendre.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de l'enfant ? demanda Klaus.

- Nik ne dit pas ça comme ça, on dirait qu'on parle d'un vulgaire sac de patates ! réprimanda Rebekah.

- Peu importe la question est la même, répliqua Klaus, bon alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit simplement Kol.

- Et bien il serait peut-être temps que tu saches quoi faire ! ajouta Elijah.

- Parce que toi tu aurais pu te décider aussi rapidement ?! s'exclama Kol.

Elijah ne répondit pas à cela, mais jeta tout de même un regard à Kol puis sortit de la pièce surement pour remonter dans sa chambre comme il le faisait à chaque fois depuis qu'Esther avait essayé de les tuer. L'originel reposa son regard sur Milo qui tendait les bras vers Rebekah et recula d'un pas en fusillant sa soeur du regard. Un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux bleus de Rebekah et la blonde se ressaya elle était colère contre son frère qui agissait de façon si possessive.

- Oh je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule pour un marmot quand même ?!

- La ferme Nik ! dirent les deux originels à l'unisson.

Ils se jetèrent un bref regard puis Kol sortir de la cuisine suivi de Rosa qui commençait à s'impatienter en disant qu'ils allaient manquer toutes les bonnes affaires. Il voulu conduire la voiture ,mais Rosa prit le volant en prétextant que Kol devait s'asseoir à l'arrière pour tenir Milo afin qu'il ne se fasse pas mal, l'originel leva les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer quelques injures puis enfin, accepta à contre coeur de s'asseoir à l'arrière. Ils arrivèrent vite à une boutique d'affaires pour bébé qui était rempli de futur parents gâteux, prêt à accueillir leur marmot braillard, le vampire sut instantanément qu'il allait passer un long moment dans cette boutique en voyant l'énorme sachet que portais les clients en y sortant. Mais Rosa n'était pas une femme qui aimait passer ses journées dans des magasins surtout que le fait qu'elle est carte blanche et pour la déco et pour le budget, l'aida beaucoup à choisir des choses rapidement.

Et puis toutes ces mères célibataires qui battaient des cils en direction de Kol aidait beaucoup à l'originel de passer le temps! Et en début d'après midi, ils étaient de retour au manoir des Mikaelson ! Kol n'était pas du genre a rester chez lui toute la journée et décida de sortir prendre l'air et peut être s'amuser à briser les nerfs des gens du Scooby Gang, mais ils n'avaient pas confiance en ses frères et il était donc hors de question qu'il laisse Milo à leurs portées ! Il décida donc de mettre le bambin dans un kangourou et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'une personne qu'il ne penserait probablement jamais voir chez lui : Bonnie Bennett. Elle et Klaus semblaient en plein dans une conversation très sérieuse avant que Klaus ne tourne la tête vers Kol et Milo.

- Ah tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de lui ? Demande t-il pas vraiment intéressé par ce que Kol répondra.

Bonnie tourna rapidement vers Kol puis ses yeux verts s'agrandirent en voyant le petit bébé dans ses bras. Instinctivement elle se dit que l'enfant était en danger et fit un pas pour le prendre des bras de Kol, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle resta plusieurs secondes en silence ne sachant pas quoi faire. Kol prit ce temps pour bien l'a détaillé et se dit que si elle ne semblait pas si hostile envers les vampires, il l'a mettrait bien dans son lit ! Car oui ça plaisait au vampire cette jolie peau couleur caramel et ses beaux cheveux brun qu'avait la jeune Bennett, d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle vit la manière dont Kol l'a regardait elle s'indigna et fit exploser une lampe, ce qui causa au petit Milo de sursauté avant d'offrir un grand sourire à Bonnie.

- Si cet enfant n'a pas peur de la sorcière, c'est qu'il est vraiment bizarre ! remarqua Klaus en levant les sourcils.

- En même temps s'il n'a pas peur de Kol il ne va certainement pas avoir peur de moi. Retoqua Bonnie sans lâcher du regard Kol. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez bien que je vais faire avec ?! s'exclama Kol en levant les bras d'un geste dramatique, ce gosse a été abandonné dans la forêt à la portée de n'importe qui et c'est moi qu'on interroge ?!

La jeune Bennett ne répondit pas, trop choqué par le fait que Kol n'ait pas fait de mal au bébé ,car après tout il était décrit comme le plus meurtrier des Originaux puis tous les regards tournèrent vers le petit Milo qui tendait la main vers Bonnie, comme s'il voulait qu'elle le porte. Kol ressentit une vague de jalousie le traverser et recula de quelques pas sans lâcher Bonnie du regard. Mais le bambin persista et se décolla complètement de Kol en tendant toujours sa petite main potelé vers la sorcière qui après quelques instants, ce décida enfin à avancé pour prendre l'enfant. Kol leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer le bébé à Bonnie. Ce fut au tour de Klaus de lever les yeux au ciel puis il sorti de la pièce en disant que c'était vraiment stupide toute cette tension qu'il y avait autour du gamin et qu'il avait finit de parler à Bonnie pour le moment, ce qui l'a laissa elle,Kol et Milo dans le salon.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de sentir un peu de magie venant de lui. Dit-elle en jouant avec le bébé.

- Cela expliquerait bien pourquoi son sang ne me donne pas du tout envie ! répliqua Kol en faisant un petit sourire narquois. Je n'ai jamais sentis de truc pareil dans toute mon existence !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien être alors ?

Kol n'eut pas le temps de répondre ,car il avait sentit des lianes lui passer entre les pieds, c'est quoi ce truc ?!se demanda t-il avant de regarder autour de lui et de voir que le salon c'était pratiquement transformé en forêt d'intérieur, les pots de fleurs qui était entreposées aux portes de la pièce s'était étendu à la vitesse de lumière et aucun des occupants de la pièce n'avait vu quoi que ce soit. Puis l'originel tourna son regard vers Milo, convaincu que c'était Bonnie qui avait tout ce bazar et le lui reprit en lui disant de sortir de la maison, mais vit quelques secondes plus tard que Bonnie n'avait rien avoir avec l'apparence que le salon avait maintenant,non, mais le petit Milo oui. Il bougeait la main dans des gestes vagues devant la plante qui se transformait au fur et à mesure, grandissant et s'élargissant comme jamais on avait cru possible. Mais le cri aiguë de Rebekah retentit depuis sa chambre, ce qui montrait que là-bas aussi, Milo avait dû changer quelque chose et quelques instants plus tard on l'a vit dévaler les escaliers dans une robe de chambre bleue, les cheveux en pagaille et derrière elle ... Stefan ?!

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Elijah, en haut des escaliers et en voyant que beaucoup de visiteurs inattendus était là .

_Noises, I play within my head_  
_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_  
_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_  
_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

- Alors, tu es du côté des originels maintenant ? demanda Bonnie avec une pointe de déception évidente dans sa voix.

Stefan soupira sachant que son amie devait penser qu'il avait retourné sa veste et qu'il travaillait maintenant avec les originels, mais qu'était-il censé faire d'autre, rester avec la fille qui lui avait brisé le coeur en se jetant dans les bras de son frère ? Oui il aimait Elena, mais en ce moment il avait vraiment besoin d'être loin d'elle et de Damon, il ne pouvait pas les supporter et Rebekah a su être la personne qu'il l'a réconforté, il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il aille avec elle. Bien sûre il savait que cela devait tout de même paraître assez confus pour Bonnie et qu'elle comprendrait peut- être pas, mais elle était son amie et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il trahissait tout le monde pour les Mikaelsons.

- Non mais j'ai besoin d'un break loin d'Elena et enfait Rebekah n'est pas si mauvaise qu'elle le laisse penser !

- En parlant de surpris, j'étais complètement estomaqué en voyant ce bébé chez eux ! dit Bonnie avant de froncer des sourcils, Rebekah a dit quelque chose à propos de ça ?

- A part que Kol est revenu au manoir avec hier soir, rien. Ah si, il est pire que possessif et a fait savoir à tout le monde qu'ils n'ont pas intéret à toucher au bébé, je crois qu'il s'appelle Milo d'ailleurs.

- Ah je comprends pourquoi Kol m'a fusillé du regard quand j'ai pris le bébé !

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter tout au long du chemin qui menait à la maison de Bonnie en évitant bien soigneusement de parler d'Elena et Damon, la jeune Bennett avait manqué ces moments où elle est Stefan discutaient comme deux personnes tout à fait normales. Elle savait très bien que Caroline et le frère Salvatore étaient très proches et se disaient tout, mais n'empêche discuter avec lui a fait du bien à Bonnie. En parlant de Caroline, la sorcière vit la chevelure blonde de son amie sauter dans tout les sens au fur et à mesure que Caroline courait vers elle avec un regard affolé sur le visage, on aurait dit qu'elle allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer. Instinctivement, Bonnie ouvra ses bras à Caroline qui s'y jeta dedans en ce mettant à respirer bruyamment comme si elle était éssoufflée, mais c'était impossible vu qu'elle était une vampire.

- Care qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Bonnie après quelques minutes de silence.

-Tyler...il, dit la vampire entre deux sanglots, il est partie il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans la maison de sa mère alors qu'elle vient tout juste de mourir et qu'il m'aime ,mais que...que

-C'est bon Care je comprends, continua Bonnie, tu veux venir passer la soirée chez moi ?

Caroline fit oui de la tête avant de murmurer un faible au revoir à Stefan puis parti avec Bonnie.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_

- Alors tu me lances des regards meurtriers quand moi, ta soeur, je veux prendre le bébé ,tu le donne volontairement à la sorcière Bennett ?! Cria Rebekah.

- Qui est-ce qui a dit que j'avais envie de le lui donner ?! Il est tellement têtue cette enfant qu'il a persisté jusqu'à ce que je lui passe. Répondit Kol avant de se diriger vers la porte pour enfin sortir de l'enfer qu'était devenue sa maison.

- Mais que nous est-il arrivé Kol, tu te souviens comme toi et moi on était proche avant ?

- C'était il y a des siècles Bekkah, notre famille est trop brisée maintenant pour que ce soit comme avant.

-Mais ça me manque Kol, notre complicité me manque ! dit Rebekah avant d'attraper le bas de son frère. Il faut qu'on se donne à tous une seconde chance.

Kol regarda longuement sa soeur parce que cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi vulnérable en sa présence ,mais il pensait toujours ce qu'il avait dit, leur famille était devenue irréparable avec le temps et toutes les trahisons que les Mikaelsons c'était fait les uns aux autres. Non, plus rien ne pouvait être comme avant. Alors, Kol fit ce qu'il a toujours sut faire de mieux : faire le con et il se retourna vers sa petite soeur avec un sourire suffisant plaqué sur le visage et lui dit.

- Est-ce que c'est Stefan qui t'a appris à être aussi cul cul la praline ? Parce que ça ne te vas vraiment pas ma chère soeur, donc arrête de me coller et laisse moi tranquille tu veux ?!

L'Originelle blonde fut tellement choquée de la dureté des mots de son frère qu'elle ne fut rien quand il sorti enfin de la maison. Il était vrai que Kol avait changé et était devenu le pire des originels ,mais il n'avait jamais été aussi cruelle avec elle et à ce moment-là elle ne voulait être qu'avec une seule personne : Stefan. Alors, elle l'appela et lui dit qu'elle arrivait chez lui, il était hors de question qu'elle passe la nuit dans la même maison que son crétin de frère !

Kol quant à lui aimait le moment qu'il passait en compagnie de Milo qui blablatait des choses de temps en temps tout en se collant au vampire comme une bouée de sauvetage, au début le Mikaelson avait trouvé cela très irritant mais avec le temps il s'y était fait et se plaisait à murmurer des mots au bébé quand celui ce mettait à pleurer, ou encore à lui sourire quand le petit riait. Mon dieu ,mais quand est-ce que je suis devenu aussi chiant ? Se demanda l'Originel même si au fond de lui il aimait ce qu'il était devenu, un protecteur. Et ses sens de vampire l'ont instantanément mit en alerte en entendant que des gens le suivaient, ils marchaient tout doucement ,mais avançaient surement. Kol se retourna vite mais pas avec la vitesse vampire pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il était et porta une main qu'il posa sur le dos du kangourou pour calmer le petit Milo qui c'était mit à pleurer, lui aussi devait surement sentir le danger. Les gens qui le suivaient était deux hommes qui avaient tout les deux des traits amérindiens, la peau dorée et de longs cheveux bruns attaché en queue de cheval. Ils étaient grands aussi et ressemblait à des armoires à glace tellement qu'ils étaient musclés ,mais ils ne faisaient pas peur à Kol, rien ne pouvait lui faire peur.

- Il est à vous ? Demanda l'un des hommes en montrant Milo d'un geste de la main.

- Oui. répondit instantanément Kol d'un ton bas et pourtant très menaçant.

- Allons monsieur, on sait tout les deux que cet enfant n'est pas à vous, c'est une abomination de la nature.

- Vous vous entendez ?! se moqua Kol en lâchant un petit rire, Comment pourrait-il être une abomination de la nature, ce n'est qu'un gosse !

Sans prévenir l'un des hommes chargea vers Kol dans une tentative stupide d'arracher Milo du bras de l'Originel, mais il était impossible de prendre un vampire par surprise et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer. Mais avant que Kol n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit les deux hommes c'était retrouvés avec les pieds attachés et maintenue la tête en bas par les bras branches de deux arbres, l'originel sut directement que tout ça était l'oeuvre du petit bambin dans ses bras.

- Ça c'est bien mon gosse ! dit -il en riant.

Puis il s'immobilisa instantanément en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive sérieusement ?! Se demanda t-il perdue dans ses pensées. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix féminine dire son nom plusieurs fois, il se retourna vers la personne qui l'appelait et vit que c'était Bonnie Bennett et laissa s'échapper un souffle de soulagement avant de passer Milo a la jeune sorcière. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de ce gosse, il était un vampire non de dieu ! Il n'était pas censé agir de façon aussi protectrice envers un bébé qu'il avait rencontré la veille ! Mais au moment même où il se retourna Milo se mit à brailler en tendant les mains vers l'originel d'un geste désespérer. La scène qui se déroula devant elle brisa le coeur de Bonnie, les yeux du petit bébé étaient remplis de larmes et qu'il continuait de pleurer très fort en tendant les bras vers Kol qui lui aussi avait l'air très dérouté et bouleversé. Alors, la jeune Bennett fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire avec n'importe quel originel et surtout pas le plus cruel d'entre eux, elle décida de le réconforté et lui redonna Milo avant de lui dire de la suivre. Le petit bébé se rebelota contre Kol comme si c'était sa place tout en souriant à Bonnie.

_Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire ?_ se demanda t-elle.

**Et voilà le second chapitre est fini. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire mais je sens que je vais en avoir plus à écrire le prochain parcequ'il n'y aura pratiquement que du Kennett et juste un peu de Stebekah et Klaroline, j'écrirais sur Elena et Elijah un peut plus tard dans la fiction mais pour l'instant je vais me concentrer sur Kennett :) Vous trouvez que Kol devenant un papa poule est arrivé trop vite ? ou que Bonnie le réconfortant semblait trop OOC ? Fin bref je vous remercie de continuer à lire cette fiction et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! **


	3. Troisième partie

**Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre et j'ai presque fini d'écrire la fiction mais rassurez-vous il y a plus de dix-chapitres donc on en auras encore pour un bou de temps. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir mais aussi réfléchir donc on verra plus de Daddy!Kol dans les prochains chapitres mais pour l'instant l'histoire sera concentrée sur Kennett. Il y aura un peu de Stebekah dans ce chapitre et il y aura un flashback pour mieux essayer de comprendre Kol (je pense qu'ils auraient dû faire ça dans la série mais bon :( Comme vous pouvez le voir cette histoire est maintenant Rated T et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des scènes d'amours mais comme je ne sais pas trop bien les écrire je ne suis pas sûr de s'il y en aura dans cette fiction. Je voulais savoir aussi si j'étais la seule à ne pas du tout aimer la nouvelle Elena ? Et à avoir détester les scènes de Klaus et Hayley, je les trouvais beaucoup trop lourde et ennuyeuses, fin bref ! Comme d'habitude je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ni l'a chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre qui est They don't know about us des One Direction (hihi je vais à leur concert à Bercy & je suis trop contente^^) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Petites clarifications : Bonnie n'est pas très chaude pour aller chercher le remède/cure (je ne sais pas comment je devrais l'appeler :), Klaus a des doutes et croit un peu Kol quand il parle de Silas qui apportera la fin des temps & Damon a libéré Elena du sire-bond.**

_People say we shouldn't be together_  
_We're too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

Caroline était vautrée sur le canapé du salon en se gavant de glace et en regardant un film romantique, pas besoin de dire qu'un tas de mouchoirs usés l'entourait ,mais quelque chose venait tout juste d'attirer l'attention de la jeune vampire. Jamais oh grand jamais aurait-elle cru voir sa meilleure amie Bonnie Bennett discuter tranquillement avec Kol Mikaelson de la famille ennemie et pourtant c'était ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle se leva très doucement du canapé comme si elle croyait rêver de la scène qui se passait à l'extérieur de la maison des Bennett. Elle y avais emménagé au début de la journée et déjà elle était surprise de beaucoup de choses comme le fait que le père de Bonnie ne vivait pas avec elle et qu'elle était seule la plupart du temps. Caroline ressentit un pincement au coeur en pensant à toutes les soirées que Bonnie a dû passer seule dans cette grande maison, enfin elle n'était pas si grande que ça mais quand on s'y trouvait seul, elle paraissait immense. Sur le porche, Kol et Bonnie étaient assis et le petit Milo faisait quelques pas maladroits sans jamais s'éloigner de Kol. D'ailleurs lorsque le bambin tombait et atterrissait sur ses fesses en un "boum", le Mikaelson s'empressait de le prendre dans ses bras tout en l'applaudissant et en faisant des bruitages que Caroline et Bonnie trouvaient ridicules. La jeune Bennett portait un regard très surpris en voyant la tendresse dont Kol faisait preuve avec le bébé, mais elle n'en disait rien ne voulant pas qu'il se met en colère vu qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un tempérament qui pouvait changer en un rien de temps. Mais Caroline sortit en trombe de la maison toujours en jogging et t-shirt bleu avec ses cheveux en pagailles, avant de regarder Kol puis Bonnie et enfin le petit bambin qui ne cessait de se coller à Kol comme si c'était son père.

- Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui se passe ?! Demanda t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Et puis c'est qui ce bébé ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que mon frère peut bien lui trouver, dit Kol dans sa barbe même s'il savait que Caroline l'avait entendu.

- Kol ! S'exclama Bonnie en regardant l'originel d'un regard qui voulait clairement dire "ne commence pas".

- Bon alors, j'attend toujours !

- Kol a trouvé ce bébé dans la foret, quelqu'un l'a laissé là et depuis il s'en occupe.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea Caroline en portant un regard pleins de soupçon à l'originel. Mais ...

- Tu croyais que j'étais un monstre, oui je sais! Sauf que je ne suis pas si terrible que ça, Milo en est la preuve.

La blonde restait sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes avant de dire qu'elle avait besoin d'air et qu'elle allait les laisser seuls avant de tapoter gentiment la tête de Milo qui lui offrit un grand sourire en échange. Puis elle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, s'apprêta en quelques minutes et en sortit avant de lancer un sourire perplexe à Bonnie et en évitant le regard noir que Kol lui lançait, _mais c'est quoi son problème à celui-là ?!_se dit-elle en lui rendant un sourire rempli de sarcasmes.

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_ They don't know about the "I love you's"_  
_ But I bet you if they only knew_  
_ They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_ They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_ Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_ Baby they don't know about_  
_ They don't know about us_

- Tu ne te demandes jamais si on pourrais avoir ce qu'on désire sans le remède ? Demanda Rebekah en caressant le torse nu de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas vieillir et avoir des enfants sans ce remède.

- Et si jamais ils nous arrivaient la même chose qui est arrivé à Kol ?

- Rebekah...on ne peut pas juste attendre de trouver un bébé abandonné dans les bois. Dit-il d'une voix douce pour essayer de ne pas l'a contrarié.

- Je sais ,mais on pourrait aller dans n'importe quel pays et avoir un sans avoir à sortir des papiers d'identité, on pourrait même contraindre quelqu'un à nous donner un bébé.

- Hey Beks je sais que ça fait des siècles que tu rêves de devenir mère mais peut être qu'il faudrait qu'on réfléchissent plus à toute cette histoire de remède.

- Tu devrais peut être dire ça à Elena, parce qu'après tout c'est pour ça que tu t'est intéressé au remède en premier lieu pas vrai ?!

- Bekkah attend. Supplia Stefan en prenant sa main pour l'empêcher de partir.

Rien à faire, l'Originelle était énervée. Elle savait que ramener Elena sur le plateau n'était pas la bonne chose à faire ,mais elle en avait marre que tout le monde l'a fasse passer en seconde. D'abord Klaus avec son désir de tout contrôler et maintenant même Stefan s'y mettait avec toute cette histoire de remède et le pire en plus, c'est qu'il ne voulait même pas essayer de croire au futur qu'elle voyait pour eux deux. Elle devait tout de même reconnaitre qu'il était encore trop tôt pour savoir si Kol n'allait pas péter les plombs comme il a pour coutume de le faire quand il s'attache trop à quelqu'un.

**_DEBUT DE FLASHBACK_**

_Perse - XIII ème siècle_

_- Rebekah pour l'amour du ciel ces trucs se ressemblent tous ! Pesta Kol en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Rebekah, Kol, Klaus et Elijah se trouvaient au marché en pleine journée d'été et ce depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Les frères Mikaelson auraient tout donné pour enfin quitter cet endroit bruyant et rempli de monde pour retourner à leur palace mais la cadette de la famille en avait décidé autrement et avait décréter qu'aucun d'eux ne quitterai ce marché jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une belle pierre précieuse qui apparemment ne se faisait qu'en Perse, seulement voilà les heures passaient et la petite fratrie défiait devant les stands de vente de bijoux, mais en vin, rien ne faisait le bonheur de Rebekah._

_- Bekah ce n'est qu'un caillou comme les autres, on t'en trouvera une autre fois. Dit Elijah qui commençait à perdre sa passionne._

_- Mais non c'est une pierre particulière, il n'y a qu'une seule vendeuse qui en fait et je serais la seule à en avoir une quand on sera rentré à la maison._

_La discussion s'arrêta là, personne ne tenta de faire changer d'avis la vampire et puis de toute manière s'a ne servirait à rien comme elle l'avait dit : tant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa pierre, personne ne quittera ce lieu ! Heureusement son regard trouva enfin la vendeuse tant recherché et l'Originelle accourra vers son stand le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait, Madame ? Demanda la vendeuse du nom de Nadia._

_- A vrai dire oui, vous vendez des pierres que personne d'autre n'a, correcte ?_

_- Oh mais non de dieu ! S'exclama Klaus avant de se tourner vers la vendeuse, avez-vous ces si fameuses pierres oui ou non ?! _

_- Oui j'en ai ! Répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir, mais elles coûtent très chères._

_- L'argent n'est pas un problème pour nous._

_- Elle ne parle pas d'argent Nik. Réprimanda Rebekah._

_- Le prix d'une pierre est un sacrifice, celui de quelqu'un au coeur pur._

_- Pardon ? Demanda Elijah incrédule._

_- Ne faites pas semblant je sais très bien ce que vous êtes et si vous voulez une pierre de bonne qualité et de beauté égal vous devez l'égaler en un sacrifice._

_- Plus la personne a bon coeur, plus la pierre sera magnifique. Conclu Bekah._

_Klaus leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir avant de tourner sur ses talons et de se diriger vers la sortie du marché, après avoir promis à la vendeuse qu'elle aurait son sacrifice, il fut suivi d'Elijah et d'une Rebekah très heureuse. Kol quant à lui était resté devant le stand de la vendeuse, immobilisé depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi belle et cela lui avait cloué le bec alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui aboyer dessus comme Klaus l'avait fait . Mais lorsque ses beaux yeux bleus ont rencontrés son regard, il est soudainement devenu muet._

_- Vous désirez quelque chose Monsieur ?_

_- Comment est-ce que vous savez ce que je suis ?_

_- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre._

_- Sauf que vous allez quand même me répondre ! Dit-il sur un ton menaçant._

_- Ou sinon quoi, suceur de sang ?! Tu ne peux rien contre moi._

_Kol entreprit de l'attraper par les bras pour la contraindre à répondre aux questions qu'il avait mais à peine l'avait -il toucher que ses doigts se sont mis à bruler et il s'est retiré brusquement._

_- Tu devrais vraiment t'en aller, vampire mais ne t'inquiète pas nous nous reverrons..._

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

_They don't know how special you are__  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us_

_They don't know what we do best_  
_That's between me and you our little secret_

_But I wanna tell 'em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

- Tu as une idée de ce que sa mère a bien voulu dire en disant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité avec elle ? Demanda Bonnie après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Non et je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça quand je l'ai trouvé.

Kol ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter depuis qu'ils s'étaient posés devant chez elle, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et comme ça il ne ressemblait pas du tout au meurtrier féroce dont les gens parlaient. A vrai dire Bonnie le trouvait beau parce que même si elle était une sorcière dans cette ville qui ne semblait jamais resté bien longtemps tranquille, elle était tout de même une adolescente qui ne manquait pas de bien reluquer un mec quand elle le trouvait à son gout. Et étonnement Kol rentrait dans cette catégorie avec ses beaux traits du visage, son menton bien défini, ses yeux marron aussi presque sombres que la nuit et ses cheveux châtains qui couvraient son front. Inconsciemment elle avait commencé à lever la main vers son visage avant de se rappeller de qui il était et de ce que les conséquences seraient si jamais elle faisait un geste pareil envers lui. Alors, elle laissa sa main retombée à ses côtés ,mais Kol avait tout de même vu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! se demanda t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

- Qui es-tu Bonnie Bennett ? lui demanda t-il en l'a fixant.

- Aux dernières nouvelles on parlait de toi et pas de moi. Retoqua t-elle n'aimait pas la tournure que leur conversation prenait.

- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas entendre mon histoire ,mais moi je veux connaitre la sienne.

- Eh bien je sauve la vie de tout le monde à chaque fois qu'un danger se présente, je suis comme ça je pense toujours à ceux que j'aime en premier.

- Même si tu finis toujours par être blessé ? Interrogea t-il en faisant très attention à sa réaction.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça ?!

- Euh...j'ai peut-être demandé un briefing à Nik sur ce qui se passait dans ce petit patelin.

- Et ça te plait ?

- Non mais ma famille est ici et le mioche à l'air de bien t'aimer donc je crois que je vais rester dans le coin pour un bon bout de temps encore.

Bien sûr elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité ,mais cela ne l'a dégoûtait pas, non en fait ça lui plaisait de recevoir ce genre d'attention de la part d'un mec même si celui-ci était un vampire originel. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être en présence d'un vampire à ce moment-là avec lui, il avait juste l'air d'un jeune homme à la vie très compliquée. Là il n'était pas le plus féroce des Originaux, non il n'était qu'un mec du nom de Kol et étonnement, la jeune métisse aimait ce côté qu'avait caché le Mikaelson et celui lui faisait plus peur que tout. Elle n'était pas censée être aussi détendue autour de lui, elle n'était pas supposée rire quand il lui lançait des phrases de séduction en faisant bouger ses sourcils de manière suggestive, non elle était censée le détester et ne vouloir rien avoir à faire avec lui jamais. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui dire qu'il commençait à se faire tard (ils avaient parlés pendant des heures) et qu'il devrait peut-être rentrer pour coucher Milo, Elijah apparut en un clin d'oeil devant elle.

- Lijah mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Kol assez surpris.

- Il faut que tu cache l'enfant, Nadia est a sa recherche et je suis sûr qu'elle est déjà en route pour Mystic Falls ...

**Tadaaaa le chapitre est fini ! Vous l'avez aimé ? ELIJAH IS BACK ! Je voulais un ennemi commun pour Kol et Bonnie mais comme pas mal de choses les séparent ce n'était pas facile j'ai donc choisi de créer Nadia qui comme vous avez put le lire, est à la recherche du petit Milo et l'actrice que j'ai choisis pour ce personnage est Jessica Lowndes de 90210 Nouvelle Generation. Vous aimez ce choix ? Reviews are love et je fait une petite dance de la victoire à chaque fois que j'en reçois ;) Bonne journée à tous et à la prochaine ! TEAM KOL FOREVER !**


	4. Quatrième Partie

**Hey tout le monde comment vous allez ? Moi je vais bien et j'ai bien aimé l'épisode 4x18 parce que Elijah et Katherine sont de retours ! Mais j'ai moins bien aimé le fait qu'il n'y pas Bonnie :sadface. Merci encore beaucoup pour vos reviews et toutes les alertes sa me fait chaud au coeur, fin bref je vous laissez lire le chapitre et on se retrouve comme d'habitude en dessous ! Comme toujours je ne posséde pas Vampire Diaries et toutes les erreurs d'orthographes ou de grammaires sont miennes. Je ne possède que mes personnages inventés. **

**Chanson utilisé dans ce chapitre : I was here de Beyonce **

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_  
_Know there was something that, and something that I left behind_  
_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_  
_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

_I was here..._  
_I lived, I loved_  
_I was here..._  
_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_  
_And it was more than I thought it would be_  
_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_  
_I was here..._

- Comment ça elle est déjà en route pour Mystic Falls, qui a pu bien lui dire que le gosse est ici ?! Demanda Kol en sentant une rage noire monter en lui.

- Elle doit sûrement avoir des sources dans les parages, mais ce n'est pas ton plus gros problème en ce moment. Répondit Elijah avant de regarder le bébé quelques secondes. Tu dois emmener l'enfant loin d'ici et Mme Bennett te seras sûrement d'une grande aide, alors elle devrait t'accompagner.

- Euh...je ne vois comment je pourrais l'aider. Intervint Bonnie, n'étant pas du tout à l'aise avec l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui.

- Eh bien n'est-il pas vrai que cet enfant a de la magie ? Demanda Elijah.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Caroline à son tour en sortant de la maison.

- Oui il a transformé le manoir en une jungle tout à l'heure !

- Bah dans ce cas je suis d'accord avec Elijah, Bonnie devrait t'accompagner. Dit la blonde.

- Et on s'occupera de retarder Nadia de plusieurs jours. Finit l'aîné des Mikaelson.

- On ? Répéta Bonnie.

- Oui, dit-il, Rebekah, Stefan, Klaus et moi.

- Et moi. Rajouta Caroline de manière déterminée.

Elijah ne dit rien parce qu'il savait que c'était peine perdue, si Caroline disait qu'ils travailleraient ensemble il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour l'en empêcher. Et de plus il trouvait cela très noble, la manière dont Caroline et Bonnie n'hésitait pas à sauver les gens qu'elles aiment même si c'est au péril de leurs vies et la plupart du temps elles se mettaient en danger pour Elena. L'Originel laissa son esprit vagabondé vers la doppelganger en se demandant ce qu'elle était devenue depuis sa transformation, après tout il ne l'avait pas vu depuis. Mais il y avait des problèmes plus importants que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la brune.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died_  
_I know that I had something in, somebody's life_  
_The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave_  
_That I made a difference, and this world will see_

_I was here..._  
_I lived, I loved_  
_I was here..._  
_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_  
_And it was more than I thought it would be_  
_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_  
_I was here..._

En l'aidant à faire ses valises, Caroline n'a put s'empêcher de commencer à sangloter en pensant à l'idée que Bonnie s'en irait pour une destination inconnue ainsi qu'une durée inconnue. Mais si c'était ce dont le petit bébé avait besoin pour être en sécurité, alors c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Quand même Bonnie commençait déjà à manquer à Caroline avant même qu'elle ne soit partie sans oublier le fait que sa meilleure amie partait avec Kol Mikaelson alias le plus meurtriers des originaux. Les deux amies se firent un câlin avant de mettre les valises dans le coffre de l'énorme Porsche Cayenne de Kol, quel frimeur celui là ! se dit Caroline en levant les yeux aux ciels, c'est vraiment le frère de Klaus ! La jeune vampire se surprit en se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle pensait à Klaus depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où il commencerait à la charmer encore plus qu'il avait habitude de le faire avant sans oublier le fait que maintenant elle était célibataire et même avant cela n'avait pas arrêté l'hybride de lui faire la cour et donc elle allait en avoir pour sa pomme ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça non, sa meilleure amie partait avec un originel et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cela faire sans que cet originel lui ait donné sa parole qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Bonnie .

- Promet-moi que tu ne feras pas du mal à Bonnie. Ordonnat-elle fermement en se déplaçant à vitesse vampirique devant l'originel.

- Tu crois sincèrement que tu m'intimides là ? Se moqua t-il en l'a regardant de haut en bas.

- Je m'en fiche de si je t'intimide ou non. Retoqua la blonde, mais je veux être sûr que tu ne feras pas de mal à ma meilleure amie.

- Elle est sérieuse là ? Se demanda Kol à voix haute en regardant Elijah.

- Mon frère je crois qu'elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse, allez donnes-lui ce qu'elle veut.

- Très bien je promets de ne pas faire de mal à ta copine. Promit Kol en soupirant, t'est contente ?

Caroline lui adressa un sourire rempli de sarcasme avant de prendre une nouvelle fois Bonnie dans ses bras puis elle tapota légèrement la tête de Milo en lui adressant un sourire rempli de tendresse, elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais vu qu'il était dans ceux de Kol qui l'a fusillait du regard ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Puis Bonnie, Kol et Milo montèrent dans la voiture et se mirent en route pour une destination très lointaine de Mystic Falls.

- C'est qui cette Nadia ? demanda Caroline après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Disons juste que c'est quelqu'un de notre passé et on aimerait bien qu'elle y reste. Répondit Elijah en regardant droit devant lui.

Et Mystic Falls était une ville où jamais rien ne se passait ? Tu parles !

XXXXXXXXXX

_I was here...  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here..._

Non, Rebekah Mikaelson n'avait peur de personne mais il y avait bien une personne qu'elle redoutait de voir et c'était Nadia. Toutes les deux elles avaient été amies pendant des années, des siècles dans le dos de Kol, Klaus et Elijah qui méprisait la sorcière d'origine Perse qu'était Nadia. Mais au bout d'un moment il a bien fallu que la cadette des Mikaelson ait à choisir entre ses frères et celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Et si elle redoutait tellement ses retrouvailles avec Nadia en ce moment, c'est bien qu'elle avait choisi sa famille au lieu de son amie. Elle se souvient encore des derniers jours qu'elle a passé avec elle mais surtout de celui où elle s'est enfuie comme une voleuse en espérant que Nadia se fasse tuer par quelqu'un ou quelque chose et qu'elle n'aurait jamais à lui faire face...

_**DEBUT DE FLASHBACK **_

_Royaume de Perse – XIV éme siècle_

_- La tête que cet abruti faisait ! Ria Rebekah en s'asseyant, il croyait vraiment qu'on finirait au lit avec lui !_

_- Il a vraiment pris le dicton « qui ne tente rien n'a rien » au premier degré, celui là ! Renchérit Nadia en riant elle aussi._

_Ce soir encore les deux amies avaient mis fin à la vie d'un jeune homme au coeur pure, il avait bêtement cru qu'elles étaient toutes deux vraiment intéresser par lui physiquement, en même temps personne ne pourrait s'imaginer qu'elles formaient le duo des Sirènes Meurtrières dont tout le monde parlait dans tout royaume. Cette rumeur était celle que les parents disaient à leurs enfants pour les dissuader de sortir la nuit car à ce qu'il parait c'était à ce moment-là qu'elles sortaient pour assassiner quelqu'un. Même si la plupart du temps c'était des filles qui finissaient en gisant entrouverte sur le sol, mais Rebekah et Nadia n'y pouvait rien, après tout ce sont les filles qui ont les coeurs les plus pures ! Et plus ils avaient de coeur pure sacrifiés et le moins de secrets la magie noir avait pour Nadia qui partageait toutes ses découverte avec Rebekah qui pendant des années oubliaient volontairement de les mentionner à ses frères. Sans oublier le fait que Nadia masquait la présence de Rebekah pour que Mikael ne sache pas où elle se trouvait. C'est bien pour cela que l'originelle à commencer à lui faire confiance en premier lieu._

_- Tu sais ,je pense réellement que tu devrais me laisser te transformer en vampire, comme ça on pourrait voyager ensemble pour l'éternité !_

_- C'est une charmante idée mais alors je perdrais tous mes pouvoirs de sorcière et je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter une telle chose._

_- Ou au contraire tu pourrais être la première sorcière de tous les temps à avoir été transformé en vampire et avoir gardé tes pouvoirs !_

_- Bekah le risque est trop grand et je ne veux pas le prendre !_

_- Même pas pour que nous puissions parcourir la terre ensemble sans limite ? Se Vexa Rebekah._

_- Ecoute tu vois bien que le sort d'anti vieillissement que j'ai fais sur moi marche, pourquoi tu veux plus que ça ?_

_- Mais parce que les esprits vont finir par te demander des comptes pour toute la magie noir que tu as fait alors que si tu deviens un vampire ce ne sera pas le cas !_

_- Je ne veux plus parler de sa ! S'insurgea Nadia avant de quitter la pièce._

_Ce fut la dernière fois que Rebekah vit son amie, elle essaya du lui reparler dans les jours suivants, elle toquait à la porte comme une furie mais personne ne répondait. Elle pensa alors que leur amitié était finie et lorsque Klaus l'a convaincu de quitter la Perse pour une nouvelle destination, elle écrit une lettre d'adieu à son amie pensant surement qu'elles ne se reverraient jamais..._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone to hapiness  
Left this world a little better just because..._

_I was here..._

_I was here..._  
_I lived, I loved_  
_I was here..._  
_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_  
_And it was more than I thought it would be_  
_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_  
_I was here..._

Ils roulaient depuis maintenant deux heures, le petit Milo s'était endormie très vite et depuis qu'ils avaient aperçu le panneau « Leaving Mystic Falls » aucun d'entre eux n'avaient parlés, le silence régnait en maitre. Mais Bonnie en avait assez de cette situation car après tout elle devait quitter l'endroit où elle avait grandi pour une période non déterminée et à cause de personne dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, ce qui l'énervait au plus au point.

- Tu vas me dire c'est qui cette Nadia exactement ?

- C'est une prêtresse, une des plus puissantes de tous les temps.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais vu son nom dans mes grimoires alors ?

- Nadia c'est son vrai nom, mais tout le monde l'appelait Zararlı ce qui signifie le mal en Turc parce que la dernière fois qu'elle a été vue c'était en Turquie.

- Attend, Zararlı comme la plus grande et la plus puissante prêtresse de magie noir de tous les temps ?!

- Bingo ! dit -il en faisant un sourire suffisant.

- Tu peux prendre tout ça au sérieux ?! Dit-elle en haussant de la voix, t'allais me dire à qui on avait à faire quand, hein ?!

- Je te l'ai dis non alors ne crie pas sur moi !

Ce fut les pleurs de Milo qui avait été réveillé brutalement qui fit s'arrêter Bonnie et Kol, ce dernier gara la voiture sur le côté de la route avant de sortir de la voiture et d'aller calmer le bambin. Bonnie sortie à son tour de la voiture pour aller prendre un grand bol d'air parce qu'elle trouvait que leur petite escapade commençait déjà très mal, elle avait accepté de venir avec Kol pour l'aider avec le bébé ,mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait devoir se défendre contre l'une des sorcières les plus redoutée de tous les temps. Sans oublier le fait que les esprits étaient en colère contre elle et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout si elles accepteraient de se mettre son côté vu qu'elle allait se frotter à une sorcière comme la très redoutée Zararlı qui s'annonçait comme étant son pire cauchemar...

**Et voilà le quatrième chapitre est fini ! Comme vous avez pu le voir il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre très long parce que je mets très longtemps à les poster et que je voulais garder d'autres révélations pour les chapitres suivants. Qu'avez-vous pensé de celui ? Vous avez aussi pu voir que ce chapitre n'est pas concentré sur un couple en particulier mais que j'ai voulu laissé de petits 'hints' de Klaroline et Elejah parce que les prochains chapitre seront 100% Kennett et Family !Kennett mais que j'aime quand même écrire un peu sur les autres couples. Reviews are love laissez-moi en pleins, à la prochaine ! **


End file.
